Kaius
Kaius Shattershield is the Legionnaire of the Iron Legion's Shatter warband, of the Blade Company. This profile is a work in progress. Appearance Kai stands a hair short of eight feet tall. He is well muscled due to his training and near constant activity at a forge and anvil. Silver fur covers the majority of his body, with white framing his muzzle, chest, and abdomen. His steel-gray hair is kept long, though cropped shorter to keep out of his eyes. His horns have grooves criss-crossing them from blades in battle (as well as knocking them off machinery now and then, though he'd never admit it.) Aside from various scars that mark his hide in some places, one of his most distinguishing features is a tattoo of the Iron legion's sigil on his left shoulder. Personality Generally laid-back and can be quite mischievous, though you'd never want to be on the other side of his rage. He enjoys a good drink, a good laugh, and the smell of grease and gunpowder. He doesn't really have an opinion on the other races, though he still is suspicious of humans. Beliefs Like the majority of charr, Kaius doesn't believe in or worship gods. He believes that doing so weakens one's mind and only serves as something to blame when things don't go as planned. History Childhood The son of two members of the same warband, Kaius was raised primarily by his mother and with some interaction with his father until he was placed in a fahrar when he was two years old. Kai was bright, but frequently in trouble for pranking the Primus or his fellow fahrar mates. He never backed down from a fight, whether in play or for blood, and would spend his quietest moments tinkering with firearms to learn how they were built and worked. Often it resulted in small explosions and singed fur, twice being bad enough to have large parts of him shaved. His training in combat and metalsmithing, combined with the traits given to him by his bloodline, built him into a massive, muscular adult. He has a half-sister, Jaga , who is two months younger than him. Recent Through proving himself both in workshops and in battle, Kai became the Legionnaire of his warband not long after they left the fahrar. When there isn't heavy machinery to repair in a combat zone, Kai fills his time with metal and gunsmithing. He enjoys making new firearms, especially rifles, as well as anything with a blade. He has sired at least two cubs that he knows of, which he checks in on from time to time. He has no plans to settle on a monogamous relationship and claim a mate. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths He is fiercly loyal to his legion, company, and warband. His weapons are of his own make. He is most deadly with a greatsword or rifle, though in a bind he can do some incredible damage with a good wrench or broken gear. He is also a surprisingly decent cook. Weaknesses When his temper burns, it is hard to diminish without blood being spilled. Category:Character Category:Shatter Warband